


In Galdin Quay

by MoonlightInTheWell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightInTheWell/pseuds/MoonlightInTheWell
Summary: [One-shot Mpreg Ardyn] Just my favorite couple enjoying a sweet and tender private moment in Galdin Quay. In love and bickering.Written for the Mpreg Ardyn Challenge.





	In Galdin Quay

"Ardyn..." the King whimpers over a his pile of documents.  
"Today I turn twenty! You should relax a little, my dear. Stop reading those depressing reports! We are on holiday and you should come here and adore my gorgeous body!"  
"And you should put your clothes on, you'll catch a cold".  
Ardyn faces the mirror, touches his belly so round, a little heavy, with the tips of his fingers.  
"The child is sleeping. Your lullaby worked miracles... After all, he knows his father's voice" he almost chants, leaving the mirror beside the huge window, walking to the desk where his King is wasting their precious time alone. He bends to kiss his cheek, tickled by the soft beard. Noctis lifts an arm to guide him sitting on his leg. Ardyn loves Noctis's strong body under all that silk and leather. He kisses him again, this time on the corner of his lips. "What's so important to keep your attention from us?"  
"It's Gralea's reconstruction again. Problems over problems and we'll never see the end of it".  
"The cold?"  
"Yes, that. I really want to help the reconstruction in Niflheim, we have so many people in Lestallum waiting to come back to their home".  
"Noct, you-".  
"Don't. We've already discussed about it".  
Ardyn surrenders himself over his lover's shoulder, relaxing against him.  
"After the child will be in this world and I'll have back my full strength, you'll let me use my magic and free that place from the ice. Promise me".  
"You know, I never expected your original self to be so...".  
"Happy. The word is happy. Eager to help. This time I will help people, but I'll make myself happy".  
"You deserve it".  
"Same for you too, Noct" he breathes over his neck, sliding his fingers under his shirt.   
"We share a great deal".  
"Mhm, mhm, and you're lucky to have me" he circles Noctis's navel with his thumb.  
"Ardyn... Not now".  
"What was the word?"  
Noctis can barely refrain his smile. Ardyn loves watching him when he tries, because the tiny wrinkles under his eyes purse a little more, and they're gorgeous.   
"My majesty".  
He kisses the end of his nose.  
"Very well, darling. By the time I will be dressed I want you on your feet and ready for our picnic on the beach! I'm starving!"  
He gets up and hops like a children to their royal bed.  
Noctis watches him in silent awe.  
"I almost forgot, Noct" he turns around, serious. "This time you'll let me drive the yacht. You really need to relax and sleep".  
"You make it sound as if it's my fault I'm not sleeping".  
"You whine like an old man, you're in you thirties! How could you manage without me, I wonder".  
"You brassy pervert. You are two thousand years old".  
"But now as young as you when we met. And you made me pregnant, and you can't keep your hands off of me and end up miserable on that desk because you don't do your job properly, just because I'm impossible to resist".  
"Old man".  
"Younger than you, dear. Don't frown, you're wrinkles will worsen".  
Noctis grins, throws a pen in his direction, vanishes and reappears in a thunder of light, right in front of him, calm and still as the moon in the sky. Smiling.  
"Say that again".  
Ardyn shakes his head and pushes their lips together until they grasp for air in the summer breeze of Galdin Quay.  
"Take me like I should have taken you the first time we saw, my Majesty".  
"Ardyn" he whimpers and laughs. His eyes get sad for a moment, and Ardyn hurries another kiss, so sweet, a kiss to wipe out any trace of sadness.   
"I love you, Noct". 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the wonderful, fantastic, incredible blog of wonders! https://mpregardyn.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
